De padres e hijos
by Cris Snape
Summary: El Percy niño considera que su padre es el mejor papá del mundo, pero el Percy adulto piensa de forma muy diferente durante algún tiempo. Escrito para el "Reto Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**DE PADRES E HIJOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Familia Weasley"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. Es el segundo fic que presento al citado reto y en esta ocasión me ha tocado en suerte la siguiente frase: "__**Cuando llegó al lugar en el que habían quedado, ya no había nadie. Era demasiado tarde"**__. Me prometí a mí misma que no elegiría a Percy para el reto, porque es mi Weasley favorito y realmente no necesito motivos para escribir sobre él, pero al final he tenido una idea que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza y aquí estoy, rompiendo las promesas que me hago. ¡En fin! Espero que os guste._

* * *

Papá es el mejor papá del mundo.

A sus escasos cinco años de edad, Percy Weasley tiene claro que papá es absolutamente genial. Trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia y todo el mundo sabe que allí están los mejores magos y brujas de todo el mundo. Y tiene un puesto muy importante porque siempre llega a casa muy tarde y cansado. Percy sabe que se pasa todo el día solucionando todos los problemas de la gente mágica y se siente tan orgulloso de él que algún día espera poder trabajar en el Ministerio.

Pero papá no es solo un funcionario incansable e imprescindible, también es un gran compañero de juegos. A Percy a veces le gustaría que no estuviera tan ocupado para poder pasar más tiempo con él, pero le encanta que papá siempre le lea cuentos cuando él se lo pide o le haga cosquillas antes de meterse en la cama o regañe a los gemelos cuando le quitan alguno de sus juguetes e intentan dárselos a los gnomos del jardín para que se los lleven para siempre.

Percy está convenciendo de que papá es el mejor y por eso siempre corre a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Y aunque papá siempre sale de la chimenea con su túnica oscura descolocada, las gafas torcidas y el ánimo un poco por los suelos, nunca duda a la hora de alzar en vilo a Percy y preguntarle si ha conseguido hacer correctamente las sumas y restas que mamá le ha escrito en un trozo de pergamino.

Percy quiere a papá por todo eso. Es el mejor del mundo y nada ni nadie podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión jamás.

* * *

Papá le ha dicho que podrá escoger un regalo para su noveno cumpleaños. Percy, que lleva algún tiempo sin recibir nada porque Bill y Charlie están en Hogwarts y el material escolar es carísimo, sonríe y se siente absolutamente entusiasmado ante la idea. Escucha a los gemelos decir algo sobre una nueva escoba voladora, pero a él no le interesan en absoluto. Hay cosas mucho más importantes en el mundo que las estúpidas escobas.

Cuando mamá lleva a todos sus hermanos y a él al Callejón Diagón, Percy se va directo a _Flourish & Blotts. _Sabe que aún es demasiado joven para hacer magia y no podrá comprar su primera varita hasta tener once años, pero hace unas semanas supo de la existencia de ese libro de hechizos y desde entonces no se lo ha podido quitar de la cabeza. En él están recogidos todos los hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones que existen en todo el mundo mágico y, aunque muchos de ellos son dificilísimos y no todos los brujos saben hacerlos, Percy desea con todas sus fuerzas conocerlos.

Hay gente que no entiende cómo es posible que le gusten tanto los libros. Los gemelos suelen darle la lata bastante y mamá a veces le dice que debería salir a jugar al jardín en lugar de pasarse todo el día enfrascado en la lectura, pero Percy normalmente opta por ignorarles. ¿Qué sabrán ellos de lo gratificante que puede resultar el conocimiento? Porque eso es lo que anhela Percy Weasley: conocer. Y no le importa no tener edad suficiente para ir a Hogwarts. Nunca se es demasiado joven para aprender.

Sus ávidos ojos infantiles no tardan en localizar el libro. Está en la estantería central de la librería porque es el libro estrella de la temporada y todo el mundo quiere comprárselo. Percy corre a toda velocidad y se planta frente a los atractivos ejemplares. Estira las manos y acaricia una de las tapas y ya se ve a sí mismo con el libro sobre las rodillas, pasando una página tras otra y empapándose de conocimiento.

Percy gira la cabeza y localiza a mamá. Tiene a Ginny cogida en brazos y Ron se aferra a su túnica y tiene un dedo metido en la boca. Los gemelos son apenas dos nubes pelirrojas que danzan a su alrededor y a las que Bill vigila con los ojos entornados mientras Charlie consulta la lista de libros. Por suerte, él podrá heredar los de su hermano mayor, pero Bill sí que necesita libros nuevos y eso hace que a Percy se le encoja el estómago. ¿Y si no hay dinero suficiente para comprarle su regalo?

Porque Percy Weasley puede ser pequeño, pero no es nada tonto. Sabe que su familia no es rica y que _La Madriguera_ dista mucho de ser un palacio. Sabe que en casa no hay dinero para caprichos y que mamá tiene que cuidar del huerto que hay junto al cobertizo de papá porque así pueden ahorrar muchos galeones en frutas y verduras. Sabe que las gallinas no están en casa únicamente para que sus hermanos las persigan y hagan enfadar al gallo. Sabe, en definitiva, que son pobres y que mamá tiene que hacer malabares para administrar el sueldo de papá y se siente mal. Enfadado.

No le parece que sea justo. Papá y mamá trabajan un montón. Todos sus hermanos, incluso Fred y George, colaboran en las tareas domésticas y ayudan en todo lo que pueden. Y él es un niño muy bueno, obediente y estudioso al que se le dan muy bien las cuentas y que se aprende en un santiamén las lecciones sobre historia mágica que le da mamá. No le parece que sea nada justo que sean tan pobres y no puedan tener todo lo que necesitan.

Mira a mamá nuevamente. Ahora es ella la que tiene el listado con el material escolar y ha fruncido el ceño. Percy cierra los ojos y recuerda que papá le dijo que podría pedir lo que quisiera, pero se le hace un nudo en la garganta y se aleja del montón de libros de hechizos para reunirse con sus hermanos. Espera pacientemente hasta que Charlie y Bill compran todos sus útiles de Hogwarts y procura mantenerse tranquilo cuando mamá le sonríe y le habla con suavidad.

—Y bien, Percy. ¿Quieres algo de aquí? Antes te he visto mirando esos libros.

Percy echa un nuevo vistazo. ¡Oh, desea tanto, tanto tener un ejemplar! Pero cuestan muchos galeones y sabe que mamá está preocupada porque el sueldo de papá no les da para llegar a fin de mes y le parece muy injusto. Lo más injusto del mundo.

—No quiero nada de aquí —Dice luchando contra el nudo que se le ha hecho en la garganta—. Sólo quiero que me hagas una tarta especial de chocolate.

Mamá le mira con extrañeza y abre la boca como si se dispusiera a protestar, pero finalmente asiente y se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla y acariciarle el pelo. Percy tiene muchísimas ganas de echarse a llorar porque ser pobre es horrible, pero le gusta ver la gratitud presente en los ojos de mamá y decide olvidarse del libro cuando abandonan la librería y se disponen a comprar los ingredientes para clase de pociones.

Cuando vuelven a casa, mamá va directa a la cocina y se pone a hacer una tarta de chocolate solo para Percy. Él se pasa la tarde ojeando los libros de Bill y se plantea pedirle a Charlie los que usó durante su primer curso. ¿Cómo no se le ha ocurrido antes? Hogwarts es el mejor colegio de magia del mundo y él tiene sus libros de texto a mano, todo un compendio de sabiduría mágica. Sintiéndose de mejor humor, disfruta de su tarta y se va a la cama y duerme de un tirón.

Por la mañana, es papá el encargado de despertarle. Y es un poco raro porque normalmente mamá le llama a gritos mientras está en la cama y le ordena que mueva el trasero, pero papá no grita. Está sentado en la cama y Percy sabe que ha estado acariciándole la cabeza mientras estaba dormido. Percy busca sus gafas mientras le mira con extrañeza y frunce el ceño.

—¿Papá?

—Buenos días, Percy. Mamá dice que te vistas y bajes a desayunar, pero antes tengo algo que darte.

Y papá busca entre su túnica hasta encontrar un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. Percy se sienta en la cama y durante un instante no sabe qué hacer, aunque finalmente extiende las manos y retira el papel de colores con cuidado. Los ojos se le salen de las órbitas cuando ve el libro que tanto ha querido tener.

—¡Papá!

—Pensé que te gustaría. Parece un libro muy interesante.

Papá sonríe con esa afabilidad tan propia de él. Percy siente otra vez ese molesto nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. Sabe que no podrá hablar sin llorar como un niño, así que se arroja sobre papá y le abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

Arthur Weasley no necesita nada más para comprender que alguien sigue considerándole el mejor padre del mundo.

* * *

Cuando regresan a _La Madriguera_ por Navidad, Percy casi se arrepiente de no haberse quedado en Hogwarts. Es el primer año de los gemelos en Hogwarts y tratar con ellos resulta de lo más complicado. Al joven brujo le hubiera encantado poder descansar de su presencia durante unos días, pero mamá expresó su deseo de tener reunidos a sus hijos durante aquellas fechas tan señaladas y él simplemente no se sintió capaz de decepcionarla. Casi se arrepiente de volver y está muy harto de tanto ruido, pero en el fondo le gusta estar allí, oler la tarta de manzana de mamá y ayudar a Ron y a Ginny a decorar el árbol de Navidad.

No resulta una tarea precisamente sencilla. Los adornos son viejos y la mayoría se caen a pedazos y Ron y Ginny no dejan de pelearse a voz en grito. Son aún más ruidosos que los gemelos y Percy le dirige una mirada suplicante a Charlie, que sólo sonríe y se encoje de hombros. Últimamente se lo tiene un poco creído porque está estudiando en Rumanía, pero a Percy le parece que lidiar con dragones es más peligroso que otra cosa. Francamente, no está demasiado impresionado.

—¡Dejad de pelearos! —Ordena al borde de su paciencia—. Si os peleáis, no terminaremos en todas las vacaciones.

Procura sonar tan serio como mamá, pero no logra que ni Ginny ni Ron le hagan caso. Escucha la risita de Charlie y decide que ya está bien. No sabe dónde se han metido sus padres, pero piensa ir a buscarlos para que pongan fin a tanto escándalo. Lo único que quiere es terminar con el árbol lo antes posible y largarse a su cuarto a estudiar.

Aunque _La Madriguera_ está repleta de niños pelirrojos y es un auténtico caos, Percy no tarda en dar con sus progenitores. Están en la cocina, muy cerca el uno del otro, conversando. Y debe tratarse de un asunto grave puesto que los dos están bastante serios. Percy dedica un instante a pensar en que a lo largo de su vida apenas si ha visto a sus padres hablando entre ellos y se siente un poco extraño. Por primera vez es consciente de los señores Weasley carecen por completo de intimidad y se queda bajo el umbral de la puerta, muy quieto y escuchando sin querer la voz de su padre.

—Lo siento, Molly. He hecho todo lo que he podido, pero mi superior dice que este año no podemos permitirnos las pagas extra.

—¿Cómo que no? Llevas años trabajando en el Departamento y nunca has pedido ni un mísero aumento de sueldo.

—El Ministro decidió bajar el presupuesto para nuestro Departamento. Ninguno de nosotros tendrá paga.

—¿Y se puede saber qué vamos a hacer? —Percy ve a mamá llevándose las manos a las caderas y se asegura de esconderse. Sabe que no está nada bien espiar a sus padres, pero necesita enterarse de lo que dicen—. Contaba con ese dinero para los regalos de los niños. ¿Quieres que les digamos que este año no tendrán nada de nada?

—Lo siento mucho, Molly.

—Te dije que aceptaras el cambio de Departamento, Arthur. Te lo dije y tú insistes una y otra vez en vivir rodeado de cacharros muggles.

—Sabes que me gusta mi trabajo.

—¿En serio? Pues tenemos siete hijos, Arthur. Siete hijos que van a quedarse sin regalos de Navidad y que tienen que vestir con túnicas de segunda mano y reutilizar el material escolar de sus hermanos mayores porque tu sueldo apenas nos da para llegar a fin de mes. ¿Realmente te gusta tanto ese trabajo tuyo?

Percy está en tensión. Se muere por oír la réplica de su padre, pero ésta no llega. Lo que escucha es la puerta del jardín cerrándose con cierta brusquedad y el bufido exasperado de mamá. Él ya sabía de antes que la situación financiera de la familia Weasley no es la mejor, pero no tenía ni idea de que realmente fuera tan grave. Sus padres han logrado mantenerlos al margen de todos los problemas durante todos esos años y Percy se lo agradece, pero también está enfadado. Con su padre. Con él sobretodo.

Porque si lo que mamá dice es verdad, tuvo la ocasión de tener un empleo mejor y lo rechazó por mantenerse en contacto con los muggles. ¿Qué clase de idiota haría eso? Percy siempre ha sabido que su progenitor está un poco obsesionado con la gente sin magia pero, ¿tanto? ¿Le fascinan tanto que incluso es capaz de sacrificar a su familia por ellos?

Rechinando los dientes, Percy Weasley se da media vuelta y se marcha a su habitación. Ya no le importan ni el árbol de Navidad ni sus hermanos. Su padre acaba de decepcionarle terriblemente y lo único que quiere es meter la cabeza debajo de la almohada y esperar a que el enfado se le pase. El chico no es de lo que explotan con facilidad, más bien todo lo contrario. Acostumbra a guardarse la ira para sí mismo y cuando decide liberarla es terrible. Y ese día no quiere liberar nada porque es Navidad y no quiere que mamá se disguste si él demuestra su enfado. Así pues, pasa un buen rato tumbado sobre la cama y preguntándose si algún día será capaz de ver a su padre con otros ojos. No lo cree posible porque está convencido de que las habladurías del mundo mágico son ciertas: Arthur Weasley está chiflado y, ante todo, es un fracasado.

* * *

Percy revisa los pergaminos una vez más mientras intenta mantener el equilibrio dentro del ascensor ministerial. Tiene que reunirse con el señor Fudge en diez minutos y está bastante nervioso. Le encanta comprobar que el hombre confía en él lo suficiente como para hacerle encargos importantes y siente que está empezando a labrarse un nombre en el Ministerio. A veces sonríe internamente cuando piensa en que ha logrado más éxitos profesionales en unos meses que su padre en varios años y está convencido de que se debe a su buen hacer. Y a su ambición porque, aunque el resto de Weasley parezcan creer que ser ambicioso te convierte en una mala persona, aunque ninguno valore sus grandes logros, a Percy no le importa porque ya no les necesita. Nunca más.

Recuerda vagamente la discusión que mantuvo con su padre antes de abandonar definitivamente _La Madriguera_. Se habían gritado y su padre incluso llegó a darle un bofetón. Percy siempre procura olvidarse de aquello porque, aunque no le guste reconocerlo, no fue su mejor momento. Tal vez no hizo uso de las mejores formas para expresar sus pensamientos y emociones y, pese a no estar seguro de qué le dijo exactamente a su progenitor, en el fondo sabe que se mereció la bofetada. Por supuesto, eso no lo reconocerá abiertamente jamás.

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando la puerta del ascensor se abre. Percy alza la vista y da un respingo cuando reconoce la figura de Arthur Weasley. Su padre también se lleva un pequeño sobresalto y Percy está convencido de que se va a dar media vuelta sin más, pero el brujo entra al habitáculo y pulsa uno de los botones.

Instintivamente, Percy retrocede hasta el fondo del ascensor y no mueve un músculo. Puede ver la espalda de su progenitor y le descubre tenso. Hace un par de semanas estuvo muy enfermo y Percy se alegra de saber que está bien. Aunque en ningún momento se puso en contacto con la familia para interesarse por su salud, sí que estuvo al tanto de su evolución. En cada momento y sin perder detalle. Incluso se planteó la posibilidad de ir a visitarle a San Mungo porque, ¿qué hubiera pasado si el brujo no se hubiera repuesto? ¿Cómo se hubiera sentido al respecto?

Percy ya sabía que su padre estaba bien, pero esa mañana siente el deseo casi incontrolable de preguntarle. Incluso abre la boca e intenta forzarse para que las palabras se le escapen de entre los labios, pero el ascensor se detiene de nuevo y Arthur Weasley sale de él sin mirar atrás. Percy ve las puertas cerrarse y se dice que ha sido un estúpido por estar a punto de mostrarse débil ante él. Porque puede que su familia sí que le preocupe un poco, pero todos ellos están absolutamente equivocados y deben disculparse si desean que vuelva a ser un Weasley. Se alegra de que su padre se haya largado sin hacerle ningún caso y se pone todo lo tieso que puede. Él tiene la razón de su lado y no va a ceder ni un ápice. Jamás.

* * *

Cuando el regreso del Señor Tenebroso se hace oficial, Percy llora. No lo hace únicamente porque tema lo que pueda pasar en el futuro, sino por todo lo que se ha perdido del pasado por culpa de su orgullo y su estupidez.

Durante las horas que pasa en soledad en su pequeño apartamento del Callejón Diagón, Percy no piensa en la guerra que está a punto de desatarse, ni el todas las vidas que el Señor Tenebroso se llevará por delante, ni en los oscuros tiempos que pronto llegarán. Piensa en todas las veces que se ha cruzado con su padre en el Ministerio y no le ha dirigido la palabra, en todos los regalos de su madre que ha rechazado y en todas las cartas de sus hermanos que nunca ha respondido y se siente terriblemente miserable.

¿Cómo, por todos los demonios, ha podido estar tan equivocado? ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan tonto y mezquino? ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta antes de la clase de persona que es Fudge? ¿Cómo?

Son muchas las preguntas que se agolpan en la cabeza y no encuentra respuesta para ninguna de ellas. No sabe porqué se ha comportado como lo ha hecho, pero sí sabe qué es lo que quiere para el futuro. El problema es que ignora por completo cómo cumplir sus objetivos.

Sabe que lo más sencillo sería presentarse en _La Madriguera_ y disculparse, tan fácil como eso. Pero no puede. Está demasiado avergonzado y supone que sus familiares estarán demasiado heridos y no se siente con fuerzas para enfrentarse a su madre y ver reflejado en sus ojos todo el dolor que le ha ocasionado. Y es por eso por lo que decide escribirle a su padre. Él es el que siempre le ha ignorado, el que le ha tratado con más dureza y Percy siente que es el más accesible de todos dadas las circunstancias. Le pide quedar en la entrada muggle del Ministerio, allí donde seguramente él se encontrará muy cómodo, y acude a la cita con los nervios a flor de piel.

Espera durante casi dos horas. Hace un calor endemoniado y él está vestido con su traje y su túnica gris. Los muggles le miran con cara rara y él opta por ignorarles. Consulta su reloj al menos dos docenas de veces y en algún momento comprende que su padre no va a ir. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo, en cualquier caso? Percy se ha comportado de forma horrible con él y con todos y no se merece ser escuchado. No tan pronto. Espera que en algún momento del futuro eso pueda cambiar, pero al final opta por irse a casa.

Se siente devastado, por supuesto, y se dice que no volverá a intentar nada como eso porque no desea seguir causándole molestias a la familia. Lo que él no sabe es que **cuando Arthur llegó al lugar en el que habían quedado, ya no había nadie. Era demasiado tarde.** Apenas fueron cinco minutos y el señor Weasley no tuvo ocasión de explicarle a su hijo que había tenido que asistir a una reunión importantísima en el trabajo y que no pudo escaparse a tiempo. Fueron sólo cinco minutos pero bastaron para que el abismo creciente entre Percy y el resto de Weasley se hiciera aún mayor porque, aunque Arthur le escribe a Percy esa misma noche, la carta nunca es leía por su receptor.

Percy ha optado por seguir alejado. Aunque le duela.

* * *

Bill obliga a su madre a tomarse una poción para dormir sin soñar. Charlie hace lo propio con George y todos en _La Madriguera_ esperan a que ellos se rindan al sueño antes de intentar proseguir con sus vidas. Vagan por los rincones de la casa como seres sin alma y no saben muy bien dónde encontrar consuelo. La guerra terminó tres días antes y se llevó con ella muchas vidas, incluida la de Fred Weasley. El entierro ha sido esa misma tarde y decir que todos están destrozados es quedarse muy corto.

Ginny y Ron han decidido ir a dar una vuelta con Harry y Hermione. Después de los acontecimientos de los últimos meses no cabe duda de que necesitan despejar la mente. Molly no se ha cansado de repetirles que tengan mucho cuidado porque aún quedan muchos mortífagos sueltos, mortífagos dispuestos a morir matando, y ellos la han tranquilizado asegurando que sólo irán a Hogwarts. El lugar más seguro del mundo mágico. El lugar en el que murió Fred Weasley.

Percy, que en algún momento ha terminado sentándose en el primer peldaño de la vieja escalera de la casa familiar, apoya la cabeza en la pared. Se siente terriblemente agotado. Es verdad que todos los miembros de su familia le han recibido con los brazos abiertos y no le han hecho ni un solo reproche, lo que sólo contribuye a que se sienta más y más estúpido. ¿Cómo diantres pudo estar tanto tiempo alejado de ellos? Casi hubiera preferido que alguien le diera un puñetazo, pero están tan rotos por la muerte de Fred que no tienen ganas de darle una lección.

Percy se traga las lágrimas. Cada vez que piensa en su hermano se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Había odiado muchísimo a los gemelos cada vez que se metían con él y le hacían una jugarreta, pero ahora daría cualquier cosa por tenerlos de vuelta a los dos. No le parece nada justo que Fred esté muerto, no cuando él fue el primero en darle un abrazo y perdonarle. No le parece justo haber pasado años alejado de la familia y perder a uno de sus miembros el mismo día en que decidió que iba a recuperar su lugar entre los Weasley. No, definitivamente no es nada justo.

—Percy, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías irte a la cama.

Es su padre. El joven brujo gira la cabeza y lo ve bajando la escalera. Se ha quitado las gafas, su ropa luce desastrosa y está tan pálido que sus pecas parecen más oscuras y numerosas que nunca. Percy siente cómo el rubor le enciende las mejillas y se encoge de hombros. Ahora que ha vuelto a casa, no sabe cómo tratar a su padre.

—No creo que pueda pegar ojo.

—Ya, yo tampoco —Arthur se sienta a su lado y Percy se da cuenta de que sus zapatillas de casa han conocido tiempos mejores—. ¿Por qué no tomas un poco de poción para dormir? Te hará bien.

—Creo que mamá y George la necesitan más que yo —_"La merecen más que yo"_, piensa. Y no le cabe la menor duda de ello.

—Todos la necesitamos. Lo de Fred es…

Se queda sin palabras. Percy se da cuenta de que todo el mundo ha estado tan preocupado por consolar a su madre y a George que se han olvidado de que Arthur Weasley también ha perdido a su hijo. Percy le escucha romperse y, antes de que las lágrimas rueden por las mejillas de su progenitor, se abalanza sobre él y le estrecha con todas sus fuerzas.

El abrazo le sabe a gloria.

—Lo siento mucho, papá —Murmura con voz débil—. Nunca debí irme —Traga saliva y se prepara para decir lo que lleva tanto tiempo atormentándole—. Debí hacer más por salvar a Fred. Lo siento muchísimo.

Arthur, que también se ha abrazado a él como si nada del pasado hubiera ocurrido, alza la cabeza y le mira con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Parece sorprendido.

—Tienes razón en una cosa, Percy. No debiste irte de casa. Hemos perdido muchos años, pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperarlos. Pero… —Arthur alza una mano y acaricia el rostro de su hijo. Percy piensa que siempre tiene que haber un pero—. No quiero que pienses que pudiste hacer algo por tu hermano. Sé que si hubieras podido salvarle, lo hubieras hecho. Pero no pudiste, así que no pienses en ello.

—Pero yo…

—He dicho que no lo pienses —Arthur vuelve a abrazarlo—. Fred se ha ido, pero tú has vuelto a casa y eso es lo que importa. Poco a poco las cosas volverán a la normalidad ya lo verás. Te lo prometo.

Y Percy quiere decirle que no es tan fácil y que no debería hacer promesas que no puede cumplir, pero se limita a dejarse arrullar como si fuera un niño. Recuerda aquellos años en los que su padre era su héroe y esa noche vuelve a sentir que Arthur Weasley es el mejor padre del mundo. Puede que no sea un político importante ni un hombre rico, pero es un gran padre y un gran marido y Percy se alegra de volver a casa.

Ha echado de menos ser un Weasley.

**FIN**

_Y ya está. Siento que me han faltado algunas palabras al final, pero después de recortar un par de cosillas aquí y allá, el resultado me ha dejado satisfecha. Espero que la historia os haya gustado y me encantaría escuchar/leer vuestras impresiones. Ya sabéis cómo;). Un honor participar en el reto. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
